


Art post for J2BB: Another You by Annie46

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: Dean dies fighting Michael one last time and Sam must let him go; left without his brother and knowing that he can’t bring him back Sam goes into free fall until Castiel persuades him to go on a vacation. While staying in a remote cabin Sam thinks he sees his brother and starts seeing him in other places. Finally he manages to confront what he thinks is a spirit, but this is a real person – a Dean from another dimension – one where Dean and Sam have been brought up differently and one where Dean and Sam are more than brothers. This Dean is searching for his Sammy and Sam agrees to help him…soon he becomes too fond of this alternative Dean and they fall into a relationship that might change Sam’s life forever.





	Art post for J2BB: Another You by Annie46

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Annie46, for writing this wonderful, sad, emotional, yet hopeful story!  
> It has been a pleasure working with you, and drawing all these Grieving Winchester pics…  
> A big thank you to Muse, as always, for gifting us with the chance to participate in the BB challenges - it´s something I look forward to all year.
> 
> Read the story, everyone - it´s worth your time, tears, and tissues!
> 
> link to fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718995?fbclid=IwAR33uL8jDQqXrQHC8TxTSc69HJ7IeBjfYcoMWN5sOIIfpopCJAibaqsKg7E&view_adult=true

https://i.imgur.com/kQQpf8u.jpg


End file.
